An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is a current-type light emitting device, which has a self-luminous feature, a fast response, a wide viewing angle, a capability of being produced on a flexible substrate, and other excellent features. Due to this reason, OLEDs have seen wide application in display devices. With development of fingerprint recognition technology, at present, more and more OLED display devices have been equipped with fingerprint recognition function.
However, in a fingerprint recognition process of a display device with fingerprint recognition function, generally, a passive light source provides a light source of recognition of an optical signal for a fingerprint recognition module. That is, reflected ambient natural light is provided as an optical signal for the fingerprint recognition module. This manner of providing an optical signal for the fingerprint recognition module has a high requirement on the incident angle and incident amount of the ambient natural light. If the incident angle and incident amount of the ambient natural light do not satisfy the requirement, the fingerprint may not be accurately recognized. For example, when the incident angle of the ambient natural light is not proper, it may cause deviation in the reflected optical signal of the ambient natural light, and it is not possible to provide light irradiation in the accurate range for the fingerprint recognition module. As a result, the acquired optical signal of the fingerprint has an error, affecting the accurate recognition of the fingerprint. Or, due to other factors from the user, such as injured finger or humid environment, the incident amount of the ambient natural light does not satisfy the requirement, the fingerprint recognition module may not acquire apparent optical single of the fingerprint, affecting the accurate recognition of the fingerprint.